ningenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dokusei Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Dokusei clan resided in the corner of the Land of Tea where they were isolated and kept a distance from all the worries of the world. They were originally a tribe of small individuals, and kept to themelves as they studied the effects of poisons, and venoms that other creatures had. Fascinated with the effects they held, and what they did to the body, they coated all their weapons with these toxins and used it in their hunting. Eventually these creatures were praised as being Gods in the form of animals, and were worshiped among all the individuals. In order to accumulate a large inventory of these toxins, they built a structure, or a church so to say, where they seperated each creature to a room, fed them, praised them, and extracted the toxins from them for their own personal use. Over three hundred years went by before the clan’s expansion had become formally known to the world, and even began to disperse from their settlement and try to both spread the word of their ‘Gods’ and teach others both the good, and the bad of their ideals. Clan Cosmetic Traits: Extremely dark skin tone Dark hair Light colored eyes Average weight Strengths Taijutsu - Exceptional Intelligence - Above average Weaknesses Ninjutsu - Below average Stamina - Terrible Clan Abilities Fury Swipes with Claws Rank: D Hand Seal: None User equips themselves with a sort of gauntlet that has claws protruding from the knuckles. The blades usually range from five to eight inches in length. Can do various taijutsu skills and attacks with these weapons. Weakness: Downfall is length of time it requires to remove these claws, and makes it difficult to do hand seals. Poison Dusting with Kunai Rank: C Hand Seal: Monkey à Clap à Monkey User has a kunai equipted with a special sort of explosive tag that contains a poison dust incorperated into it. User would throw it into the air above opponent, then proceed with hand seals. The chakra stamp on the tag would release the explosion, and dust an area of ten meters or less with the poison of the user’s choice. When settled on the ground, the power can still be kicked up and inhaled. So it limits area of movement for opponent. Hallucenegenic effects of poison. Weakness: Takes a decent amount of time for dust to settle and accumulate over the area. Opponent must be distracted else it’s obvious of what is happening. Snake Pit Genjutsu Rank: B Hand Seals: Boar à Snake à Monkey à Snake àBird User throws a smoke bomb at his or her’s opponents feet that is actually containing a large amount of a skunks oder that spreads out among a large distance. The pungent oder is used to distract the opponent while forcing their chakra into their body and sending them into the feeling of falling into a pit. At the bottom of this pit, slithers a large amount of the famous snakes they aquire venom from. The sounds of their hissing and slithering can be heard as they make their decent, and gives hints as to what they are about to encounter. As soon as they land into the bottom of this pit, they are met with the feeling of all these vipers coming in and sinking their fangs into their body. Weakness: Genjutsu’s usually can only be attempted once with an opponent, after which it is easy to recognize and prevent from falling into. Flying Poison Needle Mist Ninjutsu A Hand Seal: Dog à Bird à Monkey à Boar à Dragon à Monkey The user exhales a flying stream composed of hundreds of very small needles that are coated with a type of poison from the mouth. These small needles can travel at their opponent from from mid to long range, and speed depends on just how much they’ve used/praticed the jutsu. Weakness: Have to remain stationary and hold hold the last seal in place because it's a continuous attack. Category:Clans